


A Perfect Christmas Night

by MotleyMoose



Category: Captain America, Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: All the Fluffiest of Fluff, F/M, Mild Language, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: Steve and Reader walk downtown Christmas Day night.





	

The evening chill seeped through Steve Roger's oilskin bomber as he patiently waited for Y/N to buy two cups of coffee from a scarf-swaddled woman at the Rotary booth. He watched his partner dodge a gaggle of exuberant gradeschoolers on their way to see Santa, taking care to hold the precious warm drinks above the swarm. Smiling, Y/N handed Steve a cup when she finally reached him, digging in her coat pocket with her now-empty hand as they walked.

"Here." Y/N withdrew two slightly crumpled greasepaper packages, each sealed with a festive green sticker.

Steve accepted the treat, eying Y/N curiously. "What is this...?"

Unwrapping her own package one-handedly, she showed him the small round snack. "Chestnut cake. Not sure if it's exactly like what you had growing up, but-" she stopped, captivated by the look on his face. "What?"

Eyes closed, slowly chewing the crumbly Yuletide treat, Steve moaned. "This.... it tastes so much like my mother's." His eyes glistened as he looked at Y/N, the bittersweet joy plain on his features. "Thank you, Y/N/N. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Shrugging, Y/N took a sip from her steaming cup, hissing through her teeth as the hot liquid scalded her tongue. "You were there for me when I needed it most. Seemed the least I could do." She took a bite from her cake, grimacing. "There's raisins in this."

Chuckling, Steve held out a hand. "If you don't like it, I could dispose of it for you."

Watching her muscular comrade suspiciously, Y/N carefully bundled the small cake in its greasepaper wrapper and tucked it back into her pocket. "Nuh uh, mister. I'll pick the bastards out when we get back home."

He sighed exaggeratedly as he wadded up his trash, tossing it into a nearby bin. "You're the pickiest person I know." He grinned broadly around his coffee cup as he took a drink.

Y/N nudged him playfully with her shoulder as they continued strolling down the crowded street, causing him to splash coffee on his jacket. "Oops!" she giggled, handing him a balled up napkin.

A group of people were gathering outside the small movie theatre, listening to a burly man in a puffy baby blue coat and fuzzy orange plaid trapper hat playing holiday songs on his electric keyboard. Steve and Y/N stopped to hear the growing chorus of voices joining in, some of the carolers linking arms as the singing swelled.

Looping his arm through hers, Steve leaned into Y/N, whispering, "This Christmas is perfect, Y/N/N."

She snuggled into him, turning to give him a peck on the cheek. "Glad you're enjoying it. Now, let's get you home and in front of the stove. There's something special for you when we get there." She wiggled her eyebrows coyly at him.

Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and kissing her temple. "Oh, really?" They started walking back up the street. Snow began to fall in large, fluffy flakes, dusting every surface. "I thought we already opened all of the gifts under the tree."

Snaking her arm around his waist, Y/N slid cold fingers into his back pocket, squeezing gently. "Opened, yes. Unwrapped, well..." she trailed off, smirking ornerily.

Catching on, Steve shook his head, grinning. "Yep, definitely a perfect Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Song Prompt: The Christmas Song by Nat King Cole


End file.
